


You'll never be a bad boy

by Emma_Davis680



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Ashton, Boys In Love, Comfort, Dom Ashton, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panicking Luke, Safeword-out, Smut, Sub Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke pushed Ashton's rules to far. Ashton pushed Luke to far. Ashton punishes Luke for breaking his rules during the show and Luke safeword-out's</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never be a bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!!

Ashton's hard stare did nothing to my after show buzz. I knew what I was doing out there; The fun of dancing and grinding on cal and Mikey was totally worth what ever Ashton was planning for my punishment. "Mikey and I are going out wanna join?" Asked cal, who was keeping his distance, no doubt because of Ashton's glare. "No thanks we've already got plans" snaps Ashton before I could even open my mouth. 

Michael and Calum's sympathetic looks just fueled Ashton on even more. "Let's go Luke" commanded Ashton sliding Michael and Calum a small smile and thumbs up I follow Ash out and into the cab waiting for us. The air inside the cab was stuffy and hard to breath "you like that? huh being all over the boys? I bet you'd even let them spread you open and fuck you into next week" whispered Ashton against my ear. Ashton's big hand slowly slid up and down my thighs. A low whine followed Ashton's words.

"Listen to you, you would" scoffed Ashton. moving his body away from mine and over to the window to my left. I wanted his warm body next to mine again. but I didn't dare reach out or voice my opinion to avoid a even worse punishment. The closer we got to the hotel the more my nerves start to kick in. I've never pushed this hard against Ashton's rules especially using Mikey's and cal to help me. Beside me Ashton's still got the "death" stare going on.

which does not help with my nerves.

As the hotel comes into view Ashton's suddenly back against my side; lips pressed against my ear. "You better be naked and kneeling before the bed, before I get up there. Do not touch yourself either" growled Ashton. Swallowing hard I nod letting him know I understand. "Use your words do you understand me?" He said hotly. 

"Y-yes I understand Ashton" I say as we pull up to the hotels front door. We've already been here before our show to get our luggage settled in. 

By the time I get to Ashton's and my room my hands were shaking with nerves. 

I've really did it now Ashton is pissed. After using the bathroom and washing my face and hands I do as Ashton commanded. Kneeling naked and alone will forever be the top embarrassing thing ever. 

It takes Ashton all together 5 minutes to get to the room after I kneel down. "Such a good boy" praised Ash as he closed and locked the door behind him. Flushing I duck my head down remembering I'm not aloud to look unless told or asked to. Ashton heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower, thank god I hate not getting a shower after a performance especially as one as eventful as tonight. To my disappointment Ashton just closes the door and showers alone.

On the 15th minute I'm kneeling, obviously I'm counting, Ashton finally makes his appearance in all his naked glory. Smirking, that bastard knows exactly what he's doing. 

"The game plan for tonight." Said Ashton "I will blindfold you, not only am I going to penetrate you but a toy of surprise will to, and you will cum as many times as you can tonight. Starting now touch yourself" 

Whimpering I slid my hand down my body and grab ahold of my aching cock. 

Gasping it takes me all of half a dozen strokes to release my sticky substance over my hand. "Pathetic really? Only half a dozen strokes and your already cumming? It's going to be one hell of a night for you. What are your colors?" Asks Ashton as he circled back around from the bed with a little black bag. "Green means keep going; yellow means slow down; and red means we need to stop." I say automatically "good boy" he said from right behind me, sliding silky black fabric over my eyes.

The pitch black that takes over is not at all soothing. I have to rely on my senses and trust in Ashton from this point on. Ashton's large wet, lube slicked, hand trails its way down my stomach and hipbones. "Do you want this princess?" Asks Ash from behind me causing my sensitive cock to jerk with just the roughness in his voice. A needy whine escapes my throat and I nod. 

"Beg for it" he whispers. 

"Please Ashton touch me" I beg. Even to my ears I sound fucked out and needy. Wrapping his fist around my cock 

Ashton Stokes me hard and fast; just how I like it.

I lasted a lot longer this time around spilling hot over Ashton's hand that's still around me. "Get on the bed face down" said Ashton wiping his wet hand on the duvet. 

To desperate to put up a fight I go without a word to do as Ashton said. I hear the cap of lube being snapped open and cold, wet pressure of Ash's big fingers pressed into my entrance. Two of Ashton's fingers enter me at the same time without warning. A very manly scream forced its way out of me. Arching my back I push my ass back onto his fingers. "A needy little slut aren't you?" Asked Ash slapping my thigh hard.

"Only for you" I gasp out. I don't have to see Ashton's face to know my answer has him smiling. Ashton thrusts his fingers in and out, in and out hitting all the good stuff. With the fifth hard jab to my prostate I was ready to blow my load all over again. As this orgasm takes over my body its harder to come down from sharp jabs of pain laces its way through out my body. 

I should say yellow. But the pain feels so good. "What is your color?" Asks Ashton, sensing something was wrong. "Uhh...g-green" I say into the pillow. "Okay" he said but didn't sound so sure. Ashton pulls his fingers free and grabs the little black bag. I hear the lube cap being opened again. 

I ready myself for what was about to come.

The blunt pressure of whatever toy Ashton has picked lines up with my hole. Moaning loud and needy I wiggle around to press the toy to my prostate. 

The faint buzzing of the toy being turned on causes my insides to turn to mush. I turn my head into the pillow to cover the constant flow of moans that are spilling out of my mouth. "A-Ash I-I" I don't even know what I'm saying.my whole body and mind is alive with this toy. 

Ashton presses the toy up against my prostate pushing me closer to the edge. 

Black dots dance in front of my vision. Panic sets in when I fall over the edge with my orgasm. "Red! Red please Ash please Red!" I scream as I cum dry. Ashton gasps loudly and jerks back like he's been pushed and reaches back for me to untie the blindfold that's still around my head. The light blinds me when I'm able to see again. Black still is edged around my vision causing tears to cloud them. 

I tense when I feel Ashton's hands on me "Luke baby! Breath you need to calm down for me its okay." 

Ashton sounds close to tears himself.

"Please Ash I can't cum again" I gasp out. Ashton's hands are gentle on me. "Luke baby I know, I need you to turn around and look at me" whispered Ash. As I flip around Ashton looks a mess. His whole body is covered in sweat and his curls are wild. His hazel eyes looked broken. 

I put that look there.

"No! No you didn't Luke I'm not upset you had to use your safeword. Its my fault I should have trusted my instinct and slowed down. I'm so sorry" Ashton said cupping my cheeks and wiping the tears from my eyes. 

Ashton pulls away from me, look what you did Luke he hates you now. I whimper causing Ashton to pause from where he is getting off the bed. Realization passes through Ashton. "oh no baby! I'm just going to get something to clean you up with I'll be right back." Ashton says he didn't go far only to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Ashton wipes me off as gentle as he can but I still wince as he wipes all the extra lube off. 

"Ash, I-I'm sorry I should have slowed us down its my fault not yours!" My voice is horse. "It's okay baby, just talk to me what was it that caused you to safeword?" Asks Ashton. Who was looking down at the dirty cloth in his hand. Closing my eyes I swallow loudly. "I huh I panicked" I whimper keeping my eyes closed. Ashton made a pained noise. "You don't trust me" he said causing my heart to drop. 

My eyes snapped open. "No! Ashton its not that! I trust you" I say. "It's just I've never pushed that hard on the rules before. I psyched myself up and got nervous. So when I started to pass out I panicked. I was a bad boy." I said looking at Ashton's face the while time. A look of raw passion passed between Ashton's eyes and before I knew it I was pressed down into the bed with Ash on top of me. Catching my lips in a quick peck he whispered " I love you Lucas Robert hemmings; you'll never be a bad boy"


End file.
